Seperate Worlds
by Fairytale Perception
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are surprised to find the Powerpuff Girls after their disappearance six years prior. The reds are trapped in a primitive city in modern time, the blues in those ever complicated relationship triangles, and the greens have just lost it.
1. Masked Empress

Chapter 1

The clouds were bruises on skin tinted coral.

That was what Brick first registered when opening his eyes, second being that he didn't recognize wherever he was.

He turned to his surroundings; a vast field with a dirt road slithering through the middle of nowhere as it curved over a hill that hovered over the horizon like a wave about to collapse. As he dashed down the road, a warm breeze swooned past him, carrying a filthy polluted odour that left a dusty taste in his mouth.

Upon reaching the peak of the hill, a town even farther out in the horizon stuck out against the hazy sky. His feet lifted from the hill, he headed for it in a streak of red.

A light alarm went off in his head as he neared the city and he lowered himself to the ground, walking the rest of the way in order to blend in with the crowds of people. He silently trekked along, his gaze curiously flitting around.

He registered that each and every one of them was wearing a black metal bracelet along with what appeared to be a metal collar. Brick shoved his hands into his pockets, ducking his head. He watched the rest with sideways glances.

They all appeared so broken. Each and every one with their own reaction to whatever fear that was eating away at them; they did however all have a few things in common. No one willing to make eye contact, and their heads downcast.

Eventually moving on from the zombie-like citizens, he began to take notice of just where he was headed. Poor, hut-like homes in dire conditions increased as the sky blackened.

Brick was contemplating on whether or not to risk being caught flying when a damp, hairy hand slapped at his face, snaking in from behind.

* * *

Blossom slipped through the doors of her small home, casting Him and Mojo a polite smile before narrowing her eyes at the sight of a handsome red-haired man seated on her small, pull-out couch.

Crimson eyes bore into hers behind entwined hands, eyes that glared into your very soul. On his head was a worn, red baseball cap that needless to say clashed with his intense, mature persona. His fiery red hair ended just at the back of his neck, and angled spikes poked out from underneath his cap, framing his face. As he pushed himself off the couch she came to realize he was no more than a head taller than her.

"Long time no see, Brick." She greeted in monotone. He didn't even care to respond.

"What exactly is going on?" He asked in a deep, steady voice.

Blossom sighed in response, "I can always count on you to get right to the point."

Cherry pink clashed against crimson as she met his eyes, "welcome to Bersana. A land ruled by a manipulating dictator who uses torture as a means to subdue her people." Blossom paused, letting it sink in.

"Great intro" Him whispered to Mojo, who nodded in agreement.

"I came here six years ago, and it's still not clear how or why. All I know is that I've been trapped for all this time, and have been trying to blend in with the citizens and stay inconspicuous. Unfortunately, that's really all you're getting from my side of this story." Blossom held Brick in a strong gaze, urging him to tell his own.

After a brief moment he broke their gaze, letting out an aggravated sigh in understanding.

"There's not much from my side either. I woke into this world less than twenty four hours ago."

Blossom's expression didn't shift, "so there's nothing."

"Why have they stopped talking?" Mojo asked Him, who bonked him on the head. Flashing a smile at the two as he turned their way. His eyes quickly darted away from two pairs of hostile eyes shooting them sideways glances.

"Ouch!"

Casting a glance at the living room clock Blossom quickly put a spin on the conversation, "Needless to say we're not really going anywhere, and it's getting late. We can talk about this tomorrow." She turned on her heel and had reached the foot of a narrow staircase when she caught Brick, Him and Mojo still seated in the living room from the corner of her eye.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she met Him and Mojo's confused expressions, "what?"

Him was the first of the two to collect himself, "well" his feminine voice spoke up as his mouth split into a smile, "we'd assumed _you_ would be the one to give him a place to stay, considering me and Mojo are already filling up most of our cramped hut."

"We would not have that problem if you were to rid that small hole we call a home of those ridiculous amounts of hair products."

Blossom ignored him, peering at Him with narrowed eyes; but quickly masked her bemusement as they landed on Brick's now turned face.

"Oh." She corrected herself, "You could have the couch."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Well what'd I tell ya? SW is making a comeback!

See, I'm trying to speed up the process a bit.

I hope you enjoyed, this is more or less the layout I'll be having for each chapter. Reds, blues or greens. Not all at once.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, chapter two is well on it's way.

You know how to show your support. ;]


	2. Golden to Auburn

_Chapter 2_

Peeking out from behind the cloud, Boomer timed his escape just right as it finally came to hover just atop the caved city beneath him.

It was architected in a style where a large tower resided in the very centre of two, very large walls that clawed around the entire city, stopping short to create a large opening parallel to the tower.

As he sailed down to the eastern wall, a ball of vapour whisked back into the sky as it slipped in between his fingers. Boomer rested his back lightly against the wall, his hands gliding against the concrete as he hovered down to the ground.

Standing tall, his cobalt blue eyes took in the small buildings around him, surprised to find that most of them were bakeries. Curiously, he stared in through one of the bakeries' display windows, urging himself not to drool; complying to his hollow stomach, he stepped into the shop.

A small bell chimed as he parted open the door, waves of warm, cozy scents greeting him. The shop was designed in a way where a glass counter was attached to the eastern and western walls, connecting about a metre away from the north wall; created in a sort of cubic style. There was a doorway backed up into the corner on the northern wall, and Boomer could catch the very bottom of a staircase and its railing inside. The glossy glass counter held various different pastries inside, each on elegant china with a folded paper label in front of it.

A woman stood behind the counter with her back to him, Boomer craned his neck in the slightest, curious to what she was doing when she whirled herself around with a smile, one that almost immediately faltered as her eyes widened.

* * *

With eyes wide and mouth agape, Bubbles tried to steady herself as she asked Boomer in the smallest of voices, "how may I help you?"

He stared back at her, his eyebrows furrowing, "couple of cupcakes please."

Bubbles felt so small under his gaze, nonetheless she managed to ask with a tight smile "what kind?"

Boomer's gaze finally flitted from her face, looking down to inspect the treats inside the glass counters further. Bubbles took a quiet, deep breath, attempting to calm herself as her hand gripped onto the stainless glass.

Why in the world was he there? What was she supposed to do when her arch enemy from over six years ago suddenly popped up in her shop? Should she tell him it was her?

_"That may not be the best idea"_ she thought.

Bubbles had been hiding for a long period of six years as a baker. To be honest, she'd managed to lead a quaint life with animals and sweets, and besides the fact that she'd been separated from her sisters for the entire period, it was nice and simple.

She didn't even have much of a rebellion against the city's dictator. A girl that eerily resembled her former self before she'd changed her appearance.

The sweet, innocent girl from years ago was more or less still the same, it was just her appearance that had changed.

Her golden blonde locks had been dyed a deep auburn, chopped routinely to the nape of her neck. Blue orbs as endless as the sky were concealed under a pair of apple green contacts. The fact that she'd borrowed her sister's characteristic traits no secret.

_"I don't think he recognized you. It's okay"_ she looked down at the spikes of sandy blonde hair jutting out just before the countertop "play it cool."

"So have you decided yet?" She asked as he arose from his position, smiling her smile.

_"I hate you for being so darn cute"_ she thought, gazing at his electric blue eyes and cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I want the chocolate fudge cupcakes with blueberries, and some of those" he looked down, reading off of the label placed in front of a plate "Nutty Brownies" he smiled.

"Coming right up" She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes as she stepped through a door parallel to her on the north wall. As she stepped back out she watched Boomer staring around the shop, observing the colours and décor.

"It'll take about an hour or half" she spoke up, Boomer casually turned as she continued "people usually call first and place an order."

Boomer nodded his head in the slightest, understanding. He turned back to the walls wearing a second skin of dusty green, pink, and blue stripes.

"You've got a nice place." He commented, stalking over to stand parallel to where she lay behind the counter.

"You seem new." Bubbles stated, trying to direct the conversation.

Boomer stared at her, "yeah. Came here on vacation."

_"That lie will never work."_

"With your brothers?" Bubbles thought and said two things entirely different, blurting it out.

Boomer's eyebrows rose, "How'd you know I have brothers? Have you seen them?"

A strange silence filled the room as the two stared at one another, Bubbles was the first to break it.

"No, I was just guessing. Did you get lost from them or something?" The tips of her lips quirked up in the beginning of a smile.

Boomer however, was not amused. "No" he said "I came here alone." Bubbles wished to push on the subject, but was worried she would scare him away.

"Did you come with your girlfriend?" The worlds rolled off of her tongue automatically, and for a moment she wondered if she'd really spoken them.

"No" Boomer grinned, running a hand through his hair "I don't have one."

Bubbles felt her cheeks warm up, but continued, it didn't have to be because of him. There was a batch of cupcakes baking over in the other room, the heat could've had something to do with it.

"So where are you staying?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Where are you staying" Bubbles repeated, "motel, hotel, relative's house? You do have some place to stay right?" Her worry escalated as the thought dug deeper in her mind.

"Not really." Boomer scratched the back of his head as he replied.

"Do you have any money?" Bubbles asked, her eyebrows furrowed. What in the world was he doing?

He pulled out his wallet, rummaging through it when he looked back up at her "I have about fifty dollars on me."

"You can't use that money here! You need sapphires." Her tone had become panicked. She couldn't just let him walk about the city the way he was, it was a danger to him and her.

"What?" Just then the timer on the cupcakes chimed.

* * *

"One minute." The girl scampered into the other room, before popping back out "what kind of frosting do you want?"

"Vanilla" he replied. She disappeared once more.

"So" Boomer said, trying to make conversation as he waited "what's your name?"

For a moment he wasn't sure if she'd heard and was about to ask again when her soft voice echoed into the room.

"Blue" what a coincidence, his favourite colour.

"I'm Boomer" he replied in common courtesy.

A few moments later he found himself bored once again, he racked his brain for something to start up a conversation.

"What exactly is this place?" He asked, more in curiosity than anything.

"This here's my bakery. This city's called Bratania." She replied.

"What's up with all the bakeries?"

"Our queen has a sweet tooth." As Boomer tried to figure out if the words had any hidden meaning to them, Blue returned with four delicious looking cupcakes on creamy white china. She slid it over the counter to him.

Boomer excitedly took a bite out of one, his lips splitting into a smile. It was amazing, so creamy and rich with light frosting and a layer of vanilla inside the cupcake.

"I would hope so, I'm not the queen's go-to baker for nothing you know." Blue giggled as Boomer told her so.

"Really?" Boomer's eyes widened as he swallowed the rest of his cupcake, "who exactly is this queen of yours anyways? What's she like?"

Blue leaned against the counter, green eyes looking up at the small golden chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. She parted her lips as to speak when the bell on the front door chimed. The two snapped their heads to find a girl standing at the doorway.

Boomer's eyes widened as she stepped in. Blonde hair in pigtails, blue eyes, button nose; was that, Bubbles?

"Your highness" Blue's voice squeaked, Boomer's face snapped to Blue's.

Bubbles was a queen?

"Hey Bub-"

"Your highness!" A large grin split Blue's face as she stepped out from a cubic hole in between where two of the counters ended, stepping over toward her.

"What would you like today?" The queen finally met eyes with Boomer.

"Who are you?" She asked him, ignoring Blue completely.

Boomer gazed back with cobalt blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Bubbles?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes snapped to Blue's before turning back.

"Don't ignore me" she ordered angrily, "who are you?"

Boomer's eyebrows furrowed, "Bubbles, it's me. Boomer."

Brat scoffed, "Boomer? What kind of a name is that?"

Boomer's face scrunched up in upset, why didn't she remember him?

"He's my cousin." Both him and Bubbles turned to stare at Blue.

"He had nowhere else to go, so I've invited him to stay here with me." She said, facing the queen. Boomer was about to ask her what the heck she was doing when Bubbles spoke.

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't get in the way of my sweets, I don't care for him." Her eyes met Blue's.

* * *

"What do you have for me today?"

Bubbles smiled, trying to ignore the blue blob in her peripheral vision as she attempted to act normal.

"I have your usual 'Freeze' cup." Bubbles smiled, stepping over to the opening in between counters, following through the door as she added "and lucky for you, I finished something new I've been working on."

Bubbles caught Brat rapidly hiss "you should be considering yourself lucky" as she pulled a creamy, white plate out from a cabinet, "you get to live another day."

The words came out rather awkwardly in Bubbles' opinion, but the queen did have to keep up appearances when presented an audience. Even if it was an audience of one.

She stepped back into the main room with a slice of cake on a platter, and a streak less glass with layers of almonds and fudge in the other.

As the queen tested the desserts, Bubbles dared a glance at Boomer. The boy in question was staring at the girl with inquisitive eyes.

"Send this cake over to the tower." Brat suddenly commanded, her eyes casting a glance at Bubbles, then Boomer, then back.

"You shall live to see another day" came the added reply as the queen haughtily turned away from the two, gracefully making her way out the bakery.

As soon as the door swung back shut Boomer turned to Bubbles, "why'd you say that?"

"Say what?" Bubbles asked, momentarily surprised.

Boomer furrowed his eyebrows, "you said I'm your cousin, and that you're giving me a place to stay. Why?"

Bubbles cast a small sigh, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before darting them away "because if I hadn't she might have killed you. Right then and there. Her Majesty has a temper she's famous for."

"I think I can take care of myself" Boomer scrunched up his face "but why would you do that for me when we just met?"

Bubbles could feel her face visibly tense, but she tried to play it off.

"Because I'm a baker that meddles in her customers' affairs." She flashed a smile.

"Now let me show you to your room."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Sorry if any of this is confusing you, considering how out of control the production of this story's been. I'll try and explain it all in an upcoming chapter.

Anyways, what'd you guys think?


	3. City of Ruins

Chapter 3

His emerald green eyes gazed up at the luminescent disc in the sky, surrounded by clouds highlighted foggy grey on a sea of tinted black.

Butch hopped off of the shorter end of the snapped column, his feet stomping on rubble as he reached the ground. He was just nearing the upper half of a statue when something slammed into the ruins just a few feet away from him, he almost missed the streak of green that followed as an explosion threw him a few yards back.

Emerging from underneath the rubble, he rubbed his head, trying to scout the green streak once again. It wasn't all that hard to find since it had now gone airborne. Two streaks of green that glowed in contrast of the darkness of the sky and the illuminant light of the moon clashed repeatedly, until the former was flung into the ruined city once again.

Well, at least now he knew why it was ruined in the first place.

The green streak bolted into the sky another time, but its opponent was already in the making of creating a huge green ball of energy. As soon as its opponent unleashed it, all hope for the former was gone. It slammed down into the rubble once again, the energy ball crushing it under its weight as rocks and rubble spewed high into the air.

Butch stared at the gruesome display, slightly troubled when the green streak didn't rise once again. Not that he'd expected it to.

He neared the crater where it'd been shot down, his gut commanding him to be cautious of the other; but it was no longer in the sky. Kicking sleuth-mode into overdrive, he managed to find the loser.

He stared at the sight of her broken body, and was about to step out from behind the boulder to get a closer look when who he assumed to be her opponent appeared. A girl with jet-black hair styled into a wild mohawk, and jade green eyes. She yanked the girl by her hair, dragging her up, and in the pale light of the moon her face was revealed and Butch's accusations rang true.

The girl cackled, a ravenous, crazed sound that echoed into the night.

"It's hilarious how you keep trying so hard" she spoke to closed eyes.

"Don't stop though, cause it makes it so much more fun." She chuckled, snapping her fingers before she carelessly flung Buttercup into the pile of rubble once again.

Two strange, mechanic contraptions in the form of a ball appeared as she walked away, one placed itself at Buttercup's head while the other at her feet, with a strange beeping noise, a gurney slipped out of a rectangular slot on one of the strange round things, connecting to the other. They rolled Buttercup on before carrying her away.

Butch hovered into the air, ready to follow after the strange contraptions when hissed murmurs whispered into his ears. He looked out at the vast, broken city, but when he turned back he was surprised to find that the machines had disappeared.

* * *

Buttercup's eyes fluttered open to darkness. As they began to adjust, the familiar surroundings had her repressing a snarl.. She was too exhausted and groggy, her muscles too sore for any struggle against the thick, metal shackles that chained her to the wall behind her. The quiet of the prison deafened her ears. Sliding her eyes shut, sleep gradually came to the girl who forever lived in darkness.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Well, there you go. Three in one day. :D

I'm thinking of keeping this pattern going, but that does mean longer time to update.

Here's to the beginning of a new SP. ;]


	4. A Foe From Long Ago

Chapter 4

Blossom was on her way to make breakfast when she caught sight of Brick's long legs jutting off of the couch's armrest. In common courtesy she made her way toward the kitchen as quietly as possible. So she decided to hover there, but as she arose she caught a pair of fire red orbs wide open, staring at the ceiling.

Brick lay wide awake with his arms crossed behind his head, he turned when she froze in mid-air.

"You're awake" Blossom stated.

Brick turned back to the ceiling, "you have amazing observation skills."

Blossom's heart-shaped face scrunched up grumpily, and she floated the rest of the way to the kitchen.

On the occasion her glance strayed from chopping vegetables on a cutting board through the rectangular hole just above the stove, she cast hostile glances at Brick; who still had yet to rise from the couch.

As soon as she registered this, Blossom watched Brick's face more closely. He appeared to be in deep thought, but his expression was so impassive, his face so guarded that she couldn't read through any further.

The practical thing to think about in his situation would be about just how he ended up in Bersana, right? Blossom scraped the vegetable into a pot of boiling water, then turned back to Brick; needless to say, she'd been caught off guard when she found those crimson orbs directed at her.

Blossom paused, stood straight, turned her head at a ninety degree angle, and took two steps forward until she was out of sight.

"_You could've been played a bit…smoother." _She thought as she yanked the refridgerator door open.

* * *

Brick came to sit up when Blossom stepped out of the kitchen with a tray holding two bowls of steaming soup. He watched her as she rested it on the small coffee table beside the couch, and then came to sit next to him.

She took hold of a bowl, cupping her fingers around it as she brought it up to her face. Her wide, pink eyes looked up at him as she blew frost against the bowl. She paused, cocking her eyebrows in the direction of the other bowl of soup, offering it to him.

As Brick reached out a hand to grab the bowl his arm brushed against her arm, retrieving the bowl in one hand with a fat spoon in the other, he shot her a glance as he brought it to his lips.

The soup was, to his displeasure, pretty good. Tomato soup with chopped vegetables and spices. Brick eased himself back against the couch, registering that she'd curled up against the opposite armrest, knees pulled close and bowl resting on them in her hands.

Taking another sip, he decided he'd be the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So where're your sisters?" He asked, studying her reaction. Something had obviously happened if he'd had yet to see the butch green girl, or the overly sweet blonde around.

"You tell me." She replied, a sort of resent in her tone, "where are your brothers?"

Brick smirked, "you tell me."

All taunting aside, deep down he really did wish he knew where they were.

"There's something I've been thinking about."

Blossom looked up from her soup, "why does everyone have metal collars and bracelets?"

"Oh" Blossom's eyebrows rose just the slightest "so you noticed."

Blossom took a quiet sip from her spoon, "they're the empress' way of keeping track of everyone. The bracelets are tracking devices, they have word censors installed so that if any of the recorded words are said the queen's people are notified. The collars react when the bracelets do, they form a metal helmet around the victim's face so that the officials know just who it is. The people still don't know much about the collars, but there are rumours that they have a screen inside that taps into your brain and plays whatever paranoia you have until the helmet retracts."

Brick blinked, "what about you?"

Blossom smiled behind her spoon, "Him and Mojo first found me all those years ago. They said it was because I was similar to the queen in appearance so they tracked me, but when they found out I wasn't her they made me a fake collar and bracelet. They said they had the strangest feeling that they had to keep me protected" she paused "they've watched out for me ever since."

Brick was about to ask another question when he registered the strange hesitation in Blossom's eyes. She spoke when she acknowledged his silence.

"How's Townsville?" She asked, her forehead crinkled just slightly.

"Overrun by villains." He replied bluntly, earning a worried gaze from her.

"How's the Professor?"

Brick paused, should he tell her the truth?

"He's dead." He said in monotone, watching her with expressionless eyes.

Blossom's body tensed, the only movement being the slight tremble in her lips that she tried to bite back. Her eyes began to water and she tried to blink them away, she didn't want to cry in front of him.

He almost felt a dark chuckle come on at the thought of her refusal to break down in front of him; she could abandon her position as a leader for six years, but she couldn't cry in front of her evil counterpart.

"I see." She finally spoke, looking down as she took a long sip straight from the bowl.

"How-" suddenly the telephone rang.

Blossom cast Brick a quick glance before stepping off the couch.

"Hello?" She answered.

As the caller on the other end spoke, she shot a glance at the T.V then back.

"Okay." She said, putting the phone down.

Quickly she stepped over to the television, turning it on before returning to the couch, her eyes glued onto the screen.

"Mojo said the empress is making an appearance again" she said without as much as a glance at Brick, flipping through the channels "after six years."

She finally stopped when a girl wearing a crown appeared on the screen, a rectangular slot taped onto the video of her passing out a law stated that abortion was now illegal.

Brick's eyes widened just as Blossom gasped, there stood Berserk in all her dark glory.

"Berserk is the queen of Bersana" Blossom whispered, directing her wide eyes onto Brick "she's back."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

SP's first chapter 4, and 5 and 6 are soon to come. ^-^

Anyways, any thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Questions? Compliments? :D

As Fanfictioners, y'all should know how to show an author some support. ;]


	5. Shit Happens

Chapter 5

Bubbles stepped into the living room as she ran a brush through her hair, she suppressed a giggle at the sight of Boomer sleeping soundly and wrapped like a baby in a blanket on the floor. Resting the brush down onto the glass coffee table she knelt down by him, staring down at his calm expression.

She led her fingers up an imaginary staircase, running them through his golden blonde hair. If she hadn't disappeared, if they hadn't been separated, what would their life be like? When his nose crinkled she immediately jerked her hand back, immediately tip-toeing away as soon as his head lolled over.

Stepping out the hole of a door that led out of the living room and into the hallway, she looked down at her hand and bat it.

"_Stupid!"_ Bubbles shot a final glance at Boomer before zipping down the stairs.

. . .

Bubbles was wiping the countertops as Boomer arrived down the stairs.

"About time you woke up sleepy-head. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I was thinking about Bubbles all night, couldn't sleep." Boomer revealed as a yawn came on. Bubbles stopped mid-wipe and turned to him, her mouth in a straight line.

"Look Boomer, I don't know who this Bubbles girl is, but she's not here. This" she gestured to the room "isn't the world you lived in before. It's completely different, so stop carrying people of the past with you, you have to move on."

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other, "fine" Boomer sighed. "You're right, I should move on, but" his cold gaze pierced straight through her "you don't know what it's like to try and forget everything and everyone you knew, so just" he paused, looking away "never mind."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to tell you this to help keep _you_ out of danger." Bubbles replied,_ "not to mention myself."_

"So we're good?" Bubbles flashed a child-like smile, pulling up her arm to shake hands.

Boomer smiled, "we're good."

* * *

Boomer lazily perched across his couch, swinging his legs over the arm rest. It had been an uneventful day at the bakery, not that he'd really expected much of it. He looked up at the ceiling, his arm blocking the rays of light coming from a light source in its very midst. He'd been wrong, that girl wasn't Bubbles, she was someone else. Someone who strangely resembled his childhood crush so, yet was anything but.

He let out a small sigh, sitting up on the couch. He merely stared aimlessly at the beige carpeted ground for a few moments before a series of murmurs finally came to his attention. He looked around, floating out of his seat toward the voices.

They'd led him to Blue's bedroom door, he could track her voice murmuring softly, but along with it another, one that was slightly louder and a tiny bit higher.

Without thinking, Boomer knocked on the balsam wood door, awaiting her response.

"Who is it?" She asked indistinctly, a series of scuffling noises echoing from inside the room.

"Um, Boomer?" It wasn't like there was anyone else in the house.

"Oh, right." She gave a breathy chuckle.

"Can I come in? I gotta ask you something."

"No! Um, why don't you just ask from outside." She could hear her voice grow closer as she zoomed by the door.

"Are you okay in there?" He asked distractedly, trying to figure out just what it was she was hiding.

"Um, yeah, totally. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I can hear you moving around a lot."

"Me, moving?" She paused, "nah. It's not like I'm hiding something from you or something."

Boomer quirked his eyebrows, "really? Cause you sound pretty guilty."

"Guilty?" She stalled "why would I be guilty."

"Oh I dunno" Boomer began, "maybe cause you're hiding…" he ripped the door open "a guy friend!"

The room more or less appeared empty, not including the red-head with a big smile standing just in front of him.

"Guy friend?" She said in mock disbelief, "now what would I do with a…never mind."

Boomer's cobalt blue eyes scanned the room, but when he found that nothing, besides the life-sized teddy bear in the back corner of the room surrounded by smaller plush toys, seemed out of the ordinary, he finally looked down to meet her eyes.

"I guess you weren't hiding anything." He chewed on the words, still casting her an accusing gaze.

"Now Boomer, would I lie to you?" Blue said with a toothy smile, patting his arm; as she did so, her closet door slid open and out slipped piles of clothes, landing in a heap on the ground.

A small boy about six years old leaped out from the pile, shaking his sandy blonde hair out as his big, sea blue eyes looked up to rest on Boomer, then Bubbles.

"Who's he, Mamma?"

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Say whaaaat? What in the world is going on here? Hmm, could there possibly be some sort of counterpart for Boomer as well, naaaah, of course not! (Cough cough, wink wink, nudge nudge. If you still didn't get it...slap slap)

Bet you didn't see that coming!

Just thought I'd let you guys know that there's an SP poll on my page, not really all that relevant to the progress of the story. It just asks which colour's interaction you like best so far, just wanted to know. :]


	6. Who Are You

Chapter 6

Butch stepped down the cobblestone hallway, circular lights embedded into the ceiling dimly lighting his way. He held his breath, pressing himself against the wall as two more circular machines floated past the corridor, beeping.

He it out once they were out of sight, turning his head in the opposite direction to find none other than the girl that had been outside.

She stood tall with her dark hair jutting out and framing her face, her eyes a deep sea of jade.

"I knew I heard a rat." She spoke distastefully, "are you insane, or do you have a secret wish to be deteriorated to dust?"

Butch opened his mouth to speak when she interrupted, "I'm not in the mood to hear you beg for mercy, and I don't actually care for why you're here" she gave him a once over.

"I'll let you live" her lips split into a twisted smile "if you do me a favour."

* * *

Buttercup's eyes snapped open, and she abruptly sat straight, her eyes staring off into the darkness. She focused on the footsteps pattering against the stone floors outside of her dungeon. A familiar pair of footsteps accompanied by another, which peaked her interest.

She heard Brute's voice flow into her room, but with her she heard another.

"…Don't I have to serve her food too?" It was a male.

"Why would I have you do that?" Brute asked uninterestedly.

"Because…you can't have fun with her if she's dead."

There was a pause, "good point. What would I do without you" Buttercup could hear the smile in her voice, her face swirling in her mind.

"Just get the mechabots to help you if you need any" Brute said as their footsteps faded away into the dark.

"_Another human…?" _Buttercup thought, still slightly groggy from sleep.

"_I hope he gives me a decent amount of scraps"_ she tilted her head, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"I can't believe they don't feed her" Butch thought to himself as he pulled out a platter of steaming food from the gaping mouth of one of the mechabots stationed in the kitchen.

He'd already set the table seated for twelve members currently seating one, and was making his way through the dining room to bring Buttercup her dinner when Brute called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brute asked from across the room, seated at the very end of the stone table.

"To give-"

"Oh, her. Never mind, just sit down." Brute ordered, Butch spared a glance at the doorway, but obliged. He could get it to her when Brute was sleeping, it'd give him a chance to actually talk to Buttercup that way.

"Just give her whatever's leftover" Brute ordered as she swallowed a spoonful. Butch gave a curt nod, staring down at his plate before digging in. Better she starve than him, right?

Once dinner was over and Brute had left to go to sleep, Butch trekked down deeper underground to Buttercup's dungeon where the pathway was lit with circular lights once again.

He felt the strangest sensation when the door creaked open, almost as if he looked forward to seeing her again after all those years.

The dungeon was bathed in black, so he formed a green energy ball in the palm of his hand to light the room. As his eyes adjusted, he scanned the area, catching her in a straightjacket with a metal cuff chaining her to a stone wall by her neck.

He crept closer and closer, watching her as she hissed and huddled against the wall, away from the light.

"Buttercup" he said, the name leaving a strange taste on his tongue. She faced him, her eyes skittering across his face with a strange vulnerability lighting them.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice small and crackly.

"Butch, what, did you forget me?" He flashed her a grin, but it was off. Something wasn't right.

"Do" she stuttered "do you know me?" Butch blinked.

"Buttercup. You called me Buttercup, is that me?" She was beginning to slacken her attachment to the wall, turning to him completely.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Well there you go, last chapter for a while. Hope you enjoyed :)

Edit: Ahhh, sorry guys. That killed the suspense didn't it, I put the last little bit of the story into the author's note. I'm so ashamed, haha.


End file.
